A Grassy Plain
by MystWriter07
Summary: This is just a little one shot that I came up with one night. It’s a quicky with Kagome and InuYasha. Let me know what you think! A complete collection of my one shots can be found under Quick Minutes.


Disclaimer: Nothing do I own, all Rumiko Takahashi

A Grassy Plain

This is just a little one shot that I came up with one night. It's a quicky with Kagome and Inu-Yasha. Let me know what you think!

The group came to a stop just as the sun was about to set in the West. A silver haired boy with golden eyes crossed his arms into his red firerat haori as he watched the empty grassland around him. His nose picked up no danger, and the only sounds that reached his ears were that of his companions setting up camp.

A young, raven haired woman looked up from her kneeling position on the ground. Her dark eyes watched the silent boy carefully. What was he thinking about? She shrugged to herself and went back to digging in her large yellow bag for some Ramen to cook up for dinner. "This'll bring him back." The girl muttered as she found the food.

"Bring who back where?" A gruff voice asked. The girl jumped.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha," she said with a smile as she looked up at the hanyou now standing right above her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said with a slight laugh. Inu-Yasha frowned.

"You making Ramen?" The hanyou inquired. The teen nodded slightly as she got to her feet.

"What else?" She asked, but not in a rude way. The silver haired boy blinked as she walked over to the demon slayer, monk, and young kitsune.

"Ah, Kagome," the demon slayer said with a smile as the girl from the future knelt down on the other side of the fire.

"Hey Sango," Kagome smiled back, and then turned to the young kit playing with a two tailed cat. "Hey, Shippo, will you go get some water to boil up for some Ramen?" She asked, holding out a small kettle. The kit looked up at the girl and nodded.

"No problem, Kagome!" Shippo said as he took the kettle and ran toward the small creek that was running a little ways away from the camp. Inu-Yasha watched him go before making his way over to the rest of the group.

"So, Kagome, sensed any jewel shards lately?" The hanyou asked rudely as he flopped into a sitting position next to the priestess. The teen looked at him angrily.

"You know the answer to that." She growled back. The boy only shrugged and looked away. Kagome sighed slowly as she tried to control her temper. Why was he such a pain in the butt?

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he came running back to the adults sitting around the fire. "I got the water for you!" He said proudly as he held out the full kettle.

"Why thank you Shippo. You've earned your meal tonight, unlike some people…" The priestess ended her thought in a mutter.

"And who the hell are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha asked roughly. Kagome didn't reply as she put the water into the fire to boil. The hanyou's eye twitched slightly as he clenched his hands into fists. "I asked who the hell you were talking about, Kagome." He growled again. The ebony haired girl slowly turned to look at him.

"Why does it matter? Does it bother you that I might be talking about you?" She argued back. Inu-Yasha pulled back slightly in a bit of thought.

"No, I just…" He didn't have any reason to tell her that wouldn't make him look like a fool. "Feh," he finally muttered and got to his feet. Everyone watched as the hanyou walked away.

"He'll be back when the Ramen gets to his nose." Kagome said as she turned back to the fire.

Kagome was getting worried. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, and the moon was high in the sky, but the hanyou still had not returned. The priestess got to her feet and looked around at the flat land around the camp. There was a few rocks and trees a ways off, but nothing that could be the hanyou.

The raven haired girl sighed worriedly. Where could he have gone? She began to walk toward the river of which Shippo had gotten the water. Maybe Inu-Yasha had gone there to cool off.

As she heard the water and began to see the slowly flowing river, she realized that Inu-Yasha was not there. Her eyes stung as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she held them back. She had a lot more ground to cover before she got to crying. And so, with that thought strong in her heard, the priestess began to walk toward the open field.

Kagome's eyes searched in the semi-darkness, and she was thankful for the full moon. There was a small break in the grass as she walked, and the priestess stopped to look at it. The path was large enough that the missing hanyou could have passed through it, or maybe it was only an animal. The girl's spirit fell, but she told herself that she needed to be positive. Kagome nodded her head sharply and followed the trail.

Golden eyes stared up at the stars in the sky. Silver ears twitched as the wind brushed them lightly. Their owner sighed slowly as he rested his hands behind his head. Kagome's words came back to him, and his failure to answer her back smartly. Another "Feh" whispered past his lips as he focused back on the night sky above him.

His mind was so focused that he didn't hear the person coming toward him.

"Oh!" Kagome muttered as she tripped on something. She put her hands out to catch herself, only to find that she landed on something soft. "What in the world…?" The priestess breathed as she lifted her head. Her breath froze in her chest as her eyes locked with gold

The two lay silently, just staring at the other, lost in their eyes.

"Ah, Kagome… what are you doing?" Inu-Yasha finally asked. The girl gasped slightly and moved to get off of the hanyou. His clawed hand lightly stopped her. The priestess slowly looked back up into his eyes. "I didn't say you had to get up…" He breathed.

Her skin seemed to tingle as his warm breath touched her. "Oh, um…" Her voice seemed to fail her as the wind blew his scent toward her. She had never really realized how wonderful he smelled, like the bark of a tree, and something else she couldn't place. The teen had no idea the same thought was running through the hanyou's mind.

He couldn't place her scent, it was _her_ scent. It was a mix of some flower, the morning dew, and something the hanyou had never smelled before. His heart raced as her hair brushed his face as she moved. "Kagome…" He found himself whispering again. Her deep brown eyes slowly turned to him again. "Why did you come out here so late at night?"

The girl seemed shy, which was very unlike her. "Oh, I was… I was worried when you didn't come back to eat with us." Kagome muttered, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." Inu-Yasha muttered back. Kagome was shocked. Inu-Yasha, sorry! What was going on?

"Are you alright?" The priestess asked placing a hand on the hanyou's cheek. There was some heat there, but, was he _blushing_! Now Kagome was really confused. "Inu-Yasha?"

He was silent for a second, just gazing into her worried eyes. "Kagome… I—" He stopped himself. She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

"I…What I mean is…" He trialed off again.

"What is it Inu-Yasha?" The priestess pressed.

"I…I want you by my side, always." The hanyou finally said. The girl smiled.

"Well you already know I said I would stay with you, no matter what." She began to get up, and move away from the hanyou. He suddenly didn't want her to move, and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. She went rigid as his lips brushed hers.

Her mind raced as his grip tightened on her. His face pulled away and he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Inu…Yasha…" Kagome breathed roughly.

"I want you by my side _forever_, Kagome, even after we have defeated Naraku." Inu-Yasha finished. Both boy and girl began to shake as they realized their feelings for each other were real, and in close reach. Inu-Yasha stiffened as saltwater filled his nose. Kagome was crying. He pulled away and held her at arms length. "What's wrong? Have I gone too far?" There was worry clearly visible in his golden eyes.

Kagome could only shake her head as she tried to calm herself. "No, Inu-Yasha, I am so happy. I feared that you would want Kikyo, over me." She smiled lightly up at him. "Yet you just kissed me. I need to know…do you really love me?" Her voice was quiet, but strong.

The hanyou was quiet for a minute as he just watched her beautiful eyes dance with tears. He hated it when she cried. A smile slowly moved across his face as he carefully reached a hand up to wipe away the water. "Yes, Kagome, I love you…More than you'll ever know."

Kagome's heart skipped a few beats as joy overwhelmed her. "Oh Inu-Yasha!" The priestess shouted as more tears fell down her face and she jumped into the hanyou's arms once again. "I dreamed that this day would come, and it finally has. I love you Inu-Yasha." She whispered.

He pulled her back so he could again stare into her deep pooled eyes. "And I love you." The hanyou smiled as he leaned up and captured the priestess' lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
